L'histoire de deux extremiste
by XmeloDIE
Summary: Ça fait une semaine qu'ils sortent ensemble et pour la première fois, ils se retrouvent seuls touts les deux et ils ont envie de... KakuzuXHidan, One-shot. Assez intéressant, venez lire :P


**Auteur : XmeloDIE**

**Genre : Romance, humour, lemon et patati et patata… Le moins OCC possible parce que bien sûr je ne suis pas Misistoto momo moi ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et vous le savez très bien.**

**Résumer : Il sort ensemble depuis plus d'une semaine. À cause des nombreuses missions, ils n'ont pas encore eu le temps d'être seul touts les deux. Viens lors où ils se retrouvent seuls et qu'ils ont envie de s'envoyer en l'air.**

--

--

--

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils étaient parti en mission dans un certain village pour recueillir des informations très importante sur un puissant ninja. Quatre jours qu'hidan chialait parce que le voyage était long et quatre jours que Kakuzu se retenait pour ne pas le frapper. Finalement, ils ont obtenue toutes les informations nécessaires et la seule chose qu'ils avaient envie de faire était de se reposer à leur appartement, bien sûr ils ne vivaient pas ensemble.

Pour les deux nukenins, le chemin du retour était un peu, disont le ainsi, angoissant. Aucun des deux n'avait envisagé le « comment faire ensemble » Parce que ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble seul tout les deux depuis la formation officiel de leur couple.

Hidan fit le premier pas.

-Euh, Kakuzu ?

-Hn ?

-Je peux venir chez toi ce soir ?

Kakuzu ne répondit pas tout de suite, il était vingt et une heure, ce qui veut dire qu'il allait surement passer toute la nuit, seul, probablement dans le même lit, ensemble, collé comme deux amoureux.

-Hey répond !

-Si tu veux.

-Bien sûr que je le veux si je te le demande !

Kakuzu le trouvait énervant, effronté, beau parleur, fanatique, arrogant et à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche c'était pour dire une connerie sans importance. Mais quand on y pensait plus sérieusement, c'était justement pour ça qu'il l'aimait, son caractère inflexible et tête de cochon faisait tout son charme et s'il n'avait pas touts ses défauts, ça ne serait plus le Hidan pour qui son cœur avait, et le mot passa très mal dans sa gorge, cha-vi-ré.

Arriver devant la maison, Kakuzu ouvrit la porte et d'un coup Hidan s'était précipité à l'intérieur, il n'avait jamais vu où son 'cher et tendre' vivait. C'était un loft tout à fait normal où rien n'était superflu, aucune décoration ni de trainerie, seulement le nécessaire, table, lit, réfrigérateur et un four.

-Et c'est dans ça tu vis ? Je te savais gratteux mais pas à ce point là !

-T'as fini d'piailler ?

-Je ne dis que la vérité !

Kakuzu préféra ne pas répondre aux piques de son petit ami, sachant très bien que ça ne servait à rien. Sans gène, l'homme aux cheveux gris sauta sur le lit en croisant ses bras derrières la tête.

-Au moins le lit est confortable, j'aurais mis ma main au feu qu'il soit fait en carton.

-Hn… Il s'assit sur une chaise et écrivit quelque chose sur un morceau de papier.

-J'm'emmerde Kakuzuuuu !

-C'est pas mon problème.

-Et j'ai faim.

-Sert toi !

Il se leva et regarda dans les armoires.

-Mais… Y'a rien ! Il regarda dans le frigidaire. –Y'a rien ici non plus ! T'es rendu anorexique ?

-Non, je suis jamais ici alors…

Il soupira et retourna sur le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, il remarqua alors qu'il était en train de sentir l'odeur de Kakuzu et il aimait ça. Hidan fit une grimasse dédaigneuse et se retourna sur le dos.

-T'as bientôt fini ?

-Hn…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Rien qui puisse t'intéresser. En faite Kakuzu faisait semblant de s'occuper en faisant des ronds, des carrés et des triangles sur la petite feuille, tout pour ne pas être à côté d'Hidan, sinon il ne saurait pas s'y prendre.

Il jeta quelques coups d'œil vers l'homme sur son lit, il ne savait définitivement pas quoi faire. Hidan se leva du lit et s'approcha de son compagnon.

-C'est quoi ?

Kakuzu cacha la feuille.

-Rien.

-Je veux voir !

-Non.

-Argg ! Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien par la parole il prit le bras de Kakuzu pour le faire dégager en tirant dessus.

-Lâche-moi merde !

-Non ! Kakuzu le poussa mais l'autre ne tomba pas par terre, en faite il aimait bien ce petit jeu là alors il l'agrippa par le collet et le tira, il réussi à le faire bouger un minimum et il prit cette chance pour prendre possession du bout de papier.

-Ahah ! Je t'ais eu ! Il parti à courir sur le lit et l'homme masquer lui sauta dessus, mais malheureusement pour lui hidan avait déjà eu le temps de voir ce que cachait sur le papier.

-C'est… En plus d'être anorexique, tu es analphabète ? Ou tu me cache plutôt ta trisomie aigue ?

-Ta gueule et rend moi ça. Il lui arracha le bout de papier des mains et se mit sur le bord du lit.

-Tu as un problème ?

-C'est toi mon problème.

Hidan se tut, pas pour longtemps bien sûr sinon Kakuzu aurait cru qu'il s'était fait enlever par des extraterrestres et que c'était seulement une pâle imitation.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Non mais tu ne t'es pas regardé !

Ça c'est sûr, il n'y a que lui pour parler de cette façon.

-Arrête, tu m'énerve !

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais !

-D'accord. Il se recoucha et ferma les yeux, si il l'énervait alors maintenant il ne l'énerverait plus.

Kakuzu soupira bruyamment et enleva sa cape et sa camisole, il était maintenant en pantalon bleu toujours assit sur le lit.

-Tu es puceau Kakuzu ? Le dit « Kakuzu » Fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Il était outré, jamais personne ne lui avait demandé une telle question.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir peur avec moi sur le même lit…

-N'importe quoi ! _Pourquoi n'est-il pas plus stupide, juste un petit peu plus._

-Mais alors arrête d'être aussi distant avec moi !

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-Pff ! Tu sais quoi ?

-Hn ?

-Je veux… Baiser ! Kakuzu resta silencieux, bien sûr lui aussi en avait envie. –C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?

-Hn…

Hidan se mit derrière son dos et lui entoura de ses bras son cou, Kakuzu ne bougea pas d'un poil. Hidan avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, avec ces genres de personnes avec un orgueil et une fierté mal placé, il fallait de la provocation pour qu'il se magne à faire quelque chose.

-Tu es puceau, ça se sent d'ici ! Tu as peur que je te fasse mal peut-être ?

-Ta gueule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais être doux.

-T'as fini ?

-Kakuzuuu, il mit ses mains sur le torse cicatrisé de son partenaire et caressa du bout des doigts la peau musclé. –Tu n'as rien à craindre voyons.

-Tu pense vraiment finir cette soirée en étant seme ?

-Oui ! Son plan commençait à fonctionner. –Parce qu'un homme comme toi se doit d'être seme, c'est la logique des choses. Il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui donna un frisson à sa pauvre victime.

-Tu crois être logique dans ce que tu dis ?

-Certainement, merde je suis Hidan quoi !

Kakuzu en avait assez. –Je n'entre pas dans ton jeu, oublie ça.

Hidan décida d'entré en phase supérieur, son homme ne pouvait résister, sinon il n'était pas un vrai homme ! Alors il se plaça à genou devant Kakuzu et le regarda dans les yeux en déboutonnant son pantalon. Il avait un sourire fière, Kakuzu n'avait pas l'air à vouloir résisté et puis, c'était quand même lui qui était accroupi devant lui.

-Tu comprends enfin que c'est toi qui a le rôle de la femme ?

-Ta gueule sinon je la mords, tu vas voir c'est qui la femme après ça !

-Essais juste pour voir.

Hidan lui sourit avant d'enlever entièrement le pantalon, le boxer et les bas par la même occasion. Il prit le membre en bouche et imposa un rythme plus ou moins vite, selon ses envies. Pour dire vrai, c'était la première fois qu'il fesait une fellation à un homme, il n'était pas puceau mais jamais il n'avait accepté de mettre sa bouche _là._ C'était un gros défi pour lui mais bizarrement, il y prenait goût, c'était Kakuzu, pas n'importe qui ! Il faisait promener sa bouche un peu partout, passant par l'intérieur des cuisses jusqu'au bas ventre pour ensuite reprendre son jouet.

Kakuzu avait l'air d'aimer, en faite beaucoup, il soupirait d'aise et avait les yeux fermés, pour lui, montré autant d'expression relevait de l'exploit. Ce manège dura encore quelques minutes jusqu'au moment fatidique mais Kakuzu arrêta Hidan à temps.

-Quoi merde ?

-C'est à moi de jouer. Hidan haussa un sourcil.

-Jouer au seme ? Et bien c'est ça le problème tu fais juste jo… Kakuzu interrompu son petit copain en l'embrassant et pour tout dire, c'était leur premier baiser, dois-je vous dire qu'ils ne sont mais en aucun cas romantique ? Ou juste câlin ? Peu importe, ils se laissèrent transporter par ce nouvel échange, pensant sérieusement du pourquoi ils ne l'avaient juste pas fait avant. Kakuzu prit Hidan par les fesses et le plaça en dessous de lui sur le lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Il lui enleva tout son linge en couvrant de baiser chaque parti qu'il découvrait peu à peu. Que c'était bon ! Touts ces sentiments, l'excitation et le bien être d'être avec une personne que l'on aime, cela fesait une éternité pour les deux hommes que ce n'était pas arrivé.

Kakuzu enleva la dernière partie de vêtement, le boxer, pour ensuite faire le même traitement qu'Hidan avait fait sur lui un peu plus tôt. L'homme aux cheveux gris était plus expressif que son copain, il gémissait de plus en plus fort, à mesure que le rythme s'accélérait sur son membre. Kakuzu quitta la verge tendu pour relever le bassin de son homme, il imbiba ses doigts de salive et entra le premier doigt dans son l'intimité.

-Tu as décidé ça comme ça ? S'exclama un Hidan haletant.

-Tu ne sortiras jamais seme de cette endroit, que tu le veuille ou non.

-Ça fait autant mon ArGg affaire, sois plus doux merde ! Il venait d'entré le deuxième et le troisième doigt d'un coup.

Kakuzu lui donna un baiser sur le front avant d'enlever ses doigts, croyant l'avoir bien préparé puis il entra doucement, ne voulant tout de même pas lui faire mal. Quand il fut bien entré il commença ses coups de butoirs déjà très rapides et Hidan en redemandait.

-Si… Si tu veux plus… Re… Retourne-toi !

Hidan s'exécuta et Kakuzu s'enfonça pour une deuxième fois dans l'anneau de chair si bonne et le rythme d'avant n'était en rien comparable, il allait et venait en lui le plus sauvagement possible. Il s'était même entendu gémir, lui qui voulait se faire discret mais les sons fut étouffé par les cris de plaisir d'Hidan sous lui qui prenait une joie folle d'être le soumis. Il toucha quelle que fois la prostate, il le constata en entendant les cris plus étouffé de son amant.

-Pu…tain qu…e c'est bo…nn !

L'homme masquer sourit, lui faire plaisir et en avoir à son tour était tout ce qu'il voulait, s'il réussi, il était l'homme le plus combler du monde, ce qu'il était en ce moment. Il se calma un moment pour caresser les fesses bien musclé et ronde qu'il avait devant lui et pour aussi ne pas venir trop vite. C'est avec des mouvements de vas et vient langoureux qu'il prit le membre sur le point d'éclater de son partenaire pour lui infliger le même châtiment. Voyant que la fin était proche pour les deux, Kakuzu fit le coup de grasse, un coup de butoir bien placé sur la prostate.

Ils éjaculèrent presque qu'en même temps puis ils s'écroulèrent, l'un par-dessus l'autre en reprenant leurs respirations.

-Ouais bah… T'es pas puceau en fin d'compte hein ! Lui dit Hidan le sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

-Arrfff… Tais-toi et dors.

_--_

_--_

_--_

_YATA ! J'ai enfin réussi ! Et voilà, c'était mon petit OS ! Ça serait super une petite review ! Merci d'avance ! _


End file.
